


A New Cure

by nevergone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets the hiccups. Harvey has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for suits_meme on LJ.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked, his eyes darting up to Mike.

"Nothing?"

"What is that sound you're making?"

"Oh. That. It's just hiccups."

"Well, stop it. You sound like a guinea pig."

"Are you serious? I can't just stop hiccups. I have no control over them, Harvey."

"Go get a drink of water."

Mike rolled his eyes at Harvey, as if water wasn't the first thing he tried. They just wouldn't go away. He was almost convinced that someone put some kind of curse on him, probably Louis. He seemed like the type that would do something like that. "Damn you, Louis", Mike said under his breath.

He chugged the cup of water, but to no avail, he was right back to them after only a moment's pause. Quick, short, and intense. And damn it, Harvey was right, he did sound like a guinea pig.

"Great cure," Mike said sarcastically, as he walked back into Harvey's office, waving the empty cup around.

"Mind over matter, Mike."

"Yeah, okay. I'll remember that. Don't we have that meeting at 3?"

"No, _we_ do not have _any_ meetings together until you stop being obnoxious. So figure out something. You have until 7."

"Did you just put a deadline on me finding a cure to my hiccups? Really?"

"Just do it," Harvey grinned, as he walked past Mike and out of his office.

Mike rolled his eyes and headed back to his desk, where he researched hiccup cures on the internet. Realizing most of them were so ridiculous that he'd rather keep the hiccups for the rest of his life, or supplies were needed that weren't easily found at a law office. So, he gave up and focused on his actual work instead. Focused as best he could anyway between the increasingly annoying hiccups that were plaguing him.

Around 5 he was informed that Harvey needed to see him in his office, that it was important.

"What is it, Harvey? Everything okay?" Mike said between hiccups.

"Jessica knows Mike. She knows you didn't go to Harvard."

"What? How did she find out? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know how she found out Mike. But we're both screwed."

"Harvey, what the hell? What are we going to do? You said nobody would ever find out," Mike said, his voice tinged with panic.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Are your hiccups gone?"

"Harvey, who the hell cares about hiccups!"

"Calm down, Mike. I was just making that up. Nobody knows anything. I read that scaring people can cure the hiccups, so thought I'd try."

"Jesus Christ, Harvey. That is not the kind of scaring they're talking about, you dick!"

"This is the kind of thanks I get for trying to be helpful?" Harvey smiled. He was clearly having way too much fun with this.

"I have work to finish, if we're done here."

Mike remained at his desk the rest of the day, head down focused on work, headphones in once he got tired of hearing his colleagues mocking him about having the hiccups.

"Want to grab dinner?" Harvey asked him as he was packing up to head home for the day.

"I still have the hiccups, Harvey. And it's past 7. Sure you still want to invite me?"

"Hmmm.."

"Harvey!"

"I'm kidding, Mike. Of course I still want you to come."

"Get your things. Let's go."

Harvey took Mike to a fancy restaurant, with a deck that offered a view of the city lights laid out before them. Mike stood next to Harvey, just taking it all in.

"This is a beautiful view," Mike said, hiccuping between each word.

And that was the last Harvey wanted to hear of those damned hiccups, he grabbed Mike and pulled him in tight, capturing Mike's mouth with his own. Mike pressed into Harvey's kiss, deepening it and tasting every inch of Harvey's mouth. Breathless, they both finally managed to pull away from each other.

"Holy shit," Mike said, trying to catch his breath.

"Did it work?" Harvey asked.

"Did what work?" Mike asked obliviously.

"My cure. The kiss. Are your hiccups gone?"

Mike stood still for a moment, waiting to see if he'd hiccup anymore. He didn't though. Not a single one.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mike asked, amazed.

"Let's eat," Harvey said, smiling and purposely ignoring Mike's question.

"You do realize that if I get the hiccups again, I'm going straight to you."

"That's fine by me, just don't go trying to get them on purpose, or I'll have to start billing you."


End file.
